


be prepared to bleed

by sassyweethang



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Eliot Waugh, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers for Episode: S04E13 The Seam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/pseuds/sassyweethang
Summary: “You want to get him back,” Margo asks quietly.





	be prepared to bleed

**Author's Note:**

> i still have hope 
> 
> title comes from a poem: unmythologize: spinning truth from the stars byarlen c.
> 
> icarus’ guide to loving apollo
> 
>  
> 
> #OptimismBitches

The walk back to the cottage after the wake is slow and dark. Their path lit by the occasional string of fairy lights that cast a warm glow softening the nights edges. 

Margo has her hand gripped tightly around Eliot’s elbow, almost like she’s afraid he’ll drift away...or fall down. He’s still getting used to the cane and the forest isn’t exactly level. The last time he had a cane, his joints cracked and only - he shies away from that thought. Least he tumble into a string of memories that never were and an assload of regrets. Margo’s strong but even she’d need help to drag his ass back to the cottage and Eliot can’t afford to buckle right now. Later, in the privacy of his own room. 

They’re silent as they shuffle slowly back to the house, the cackle of the fire behind them echoing along with Julia and Alice’s sporadic sharp sobs. Eliot hates it, hates that Alice is grieving for what was  _ his _ \- except Quentin wasn’t his, not for a long while now. 

He hates that he screwed that up, hates that he never got to say sorry and try to win Q back. Eliot’s lips quirk at the thought of Alice and him going toe to toe for Quentin’s affection. She’d be a worthy adversary that’s for sure. 

Or at least she would of been. His momentary amusement dies quickly. 

Now she’s the wailing widow with more right to Quentin’s memory than him and he hates it, hates himself more than he hates Alice for taking the chance when he didn’t. 

But Eliot isn’t giving up just yet. Not really. 

If there’s a chance, one small infinitesimal chance that he could get Q back then he’s got to try. 

And there is a chance. Their lives have become filled with gods and quests and shit he never thought was real or had ever really believed in. But it’s all real. And if they’re real then most of their myths and legends are too or at least they hold some measure of truth to them and if the history books have taught Eliot anything, it’s that they’re littered with stories of mortals winning back their loves from the jaws of death. 

So Eliot will get Quentin back. He will enter an epic war with Alice for Quentin’s affections and...he’ll more than likely win. Proof of concept bitches. He’s got that in his column. 

But before he gets too far ahead of himself - which he already is doing, he’ll need to get Todd working on some of these plans to bring them to fruition, Eliot Waugh doesn’t do half assed and he certainly doesn’t do last minute (expect for school work) - Eliot needs to work on  _ how _ to get Quentin back. 

“You want to get him back,” Margo asks quietly breaking the silence and Eliot’s train of thought (something involving a champagne bath, he makes a mental note; must send Todd out to Paris for the best french champagne). 

“Don’t you?” Eliot responds and Margo squeezes his arm, pulling him to a stop. 

“Not the same way El,” she says, forcing him to look her in the eye despite Eliot’s attempts to watch the horizon and the slow passing scenery as they move. 

“Yes well,” Eliot clears his throat awkwardly avoiding her eyes and the truth of the matter. The one truth he’s not really vocalised.  

Margo gives him a shrewd look, more than a little judgy but she knows Eliot well by this point, knows he won’t voice something like  _ that _ , that neither of them really can, “Yeah that’s what I thought.”

...Except. 

“I love him,” Eliot says firmly. Heart racing in his chest and his promise echoing in his mind. He slams his jaw shut to keep from giving into the instant urge to take it all back. 

“Well...damn…” Margo says in awe and surprise. 

“Yeah, it’s a new thing I’m trying,” Eliot offers lamely and Margo snorts. 

“Really new.”

Eliot sighs, his eyes shutting against the building panic attack that’s bubbling in his chest, “Bambi.”

“Okay, okay. We’ll swing back to that later,” Margo backs off, fighting down a proud grin and failing. Eliot smiles softly at her because this is new and exciting and also absolutely pant shittingly terrifying. It’s kind of their thing now. 

“Right, how do we rescue Q from death?” Eliot asks, changing the subject before things get too emotional.

“Gotta say that’s a fucking tough one,” Margo tuts as she nudges him to move again, continuing their meandering walk. 

“Yeah it is, any ideas?”

“Me, a few. But rather than start at the beginning, might I suggest we ask someone who’s already done some leg work in this,” Margo pulls him to a stop again and offers up a truly wicked smile, the one that she pulls when she’s about to get shit done and save Eliot’s ass from the fire. The one he adores more than anything. 

“Who?”

Instead of answering him, Margo turns back towards the clearing they left, voice raised, “Hey Kady! Need to talk to you!”

Margo winks at Eliot before slipping her hand from his arm and strutting back to the fire and the former Hedge rising from her seat. 

“God I love that woman,” Eliot mumbles to himself feeling the words deep in his bones. He breathes deeply, letting Margo’s confidence hold him up in the dark and shore up every crack in his armour, “We’re coming Quentin. I’m coming.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://quentiincolldwater.tumblr.com/) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sassyweethang)  
> 


End file.
